The invention relates to an optical conductor body for illuminating indication elements of an electrical apparatus from the inside. A body of material as clear as glass, is arranged behind the parts to be illuminated and passes light from at least one illumination source by total reflection within the optical conductor body to the areas to be illuminated. The light is deflected at reflection surfaces to the individual areas to be illuminated.
Such optical conductor bodies are common practice in electrical apparatus, more particularly car radios, because light serving for illumination can be conducted from comparatively remote light sources to individual areas to be illuminated by means of these bodies. Such optical conductor bodies are generally of very complicated construction either due to the fact that individual optically conductive tracks are specifically formed or due to the fact that use is made of complex three dimensional surface structures.
Small electrical apparatuses, more particularly car radios, require a very compact construction comprising a minimum number of component parts. It is then advantageous if individual parts can be assigned as far as possible to several operating functions. Such functions are, for example, operating functions for guiding push buttons in the direction of depression.